A Lion in the Desert
by suzie2b
Summary: This lion is more than just a cat.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **A Lion in the Desert**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The big male lion was at least five hundred pounds of rippling muscle. His body and face were tan. The mane and the tip of his long tail were coal black and tipped with brown. White teeth and fangs showed dangerously as he yawned. Why he had chosen to walk into the desert was anyone's guess. He moved gracefully and easily over the sand in spite of his size.**

 **When rumors of sightings started to be passed by the desert people, who said that a lion had attacked their livestock, no one wanted to believe it. Then convoys and scouting columns started to report sightings as well. The big cat was always seen at a distance, sometimes seeming to follow them, but never coming close. The roars at night made even the normally yappy jackals stay silent in the night.**

 **#############################**

 **Hitch sat down across from Tully with his breakfast. "Have you heard?"**

 **Tully swallowed his mouthful of eggs and eyed his friend and fellow private. "Heard what?"**

" **There's a lion wandering around the desert."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "A lion, huh?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "A big male."**

" **Where'd you hear that? Lions don't live in this part of Africa, Hitch."**

" **Last night at the bar. I overheard a couple of guys talking. They said they saw him on a sand dune watching their camp one evening before dark. I guess the whole convoy was pretty nervous."**

 **Troy and Moffitt joined them and Tully looked at Moffitt. "You know anything about lions, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt sat down. "Lions? A little … why?"**

 **Hitch said, "There's supposedly a big male roaming around the desert."**

" **That would be highly unlikely. This part of North Africa isn't their normal habitat."**

 **Tully picked up his coffee. "That's what I said."**

 **Hitch said, "Some guys with a convoy said they saw him watching their camp."**

 **Troy asked, "Where exactly did they see this lion?"**

" **I didn't hear them say where they were … just that it was a big male and he was sitting on a sand dune watching them one night."**

 **Moffitt said, "There are lions all over Africa, but I've never heard of any in this part of the Sahara."**

 **Hitch was slightly crestfallen. "Darn … I was hoping maybe we'd get to see it too."**

 **Troy smiled at the look on the private's face as he asked Tully, "Where's Charley this morning?"**

 **Tully replied, "She got called to Captain Boggs' office while we were eating. She headed over there maybe five minutes ago."**

" **We have a meeting with the captain too, so less talking, more eating."**

 **In Captain Boggs' office they found an upset Charley and a colonel, who was not too happy about something.**

 **Captain Boggs introduced the officer. "Colonel Bennett, this is Sergeants Troy and Moffitt and their men, Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew." He looked at the four men. "The colonel is on his way to a meeting at the base at El Hamma – thirty kilometers west of Gabès, Tunisia. You're going to be his escort. And you're taking Charley along with a delivery for General Clayton, who is also there for the meeting."**

 **Colonel Bennett finally returned the salute the men were holding and said, "I'll say it again, captain. I don't approve of taking this woman into the desert!"**

 **Charley frowned. "And I'll say it again, colonel. It's my job! I know what I'm doing!"**

" **Women don't belong in the desert!"**

 **Charley growled, "If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that I'd be rich enough to finance this damned war!"**

 **Tully went to stand behind Charley's chair and put his hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm her.**

 **Colonel Bennett looked at Captain Boggs. "I could order you to send someone else."**

 **The captain said, "Yes, sir, you could. Then I would have to tell you that there are no other couriers available."**

" **You could send the delivery with an MP or…"**

" **No, sir, as Charley has said, it's her job. And she does know what she's doing."**

 **Moffitt said, "We've been with her on a number of missions, colonel. We can vouch for what the captain has said. Charley is very capable of doing the job she's assigned."**

 **#############################**

 **Colonel Bennett offered Charley a seat in his staff car and at first she was going to decline, but Troy said, "If something happens out there, it would be better if you were in the car."**

 **Charley sighed and looked over at Tully, who nodded. She turned back to the colonel and said, "Thank you, Colonel Bennett." Then got into the backseat.**

 **Troy waited for the colonel to get in and close the door, then said, "Okay, let's shake it!"**

 **The three vehicles drove through the desert for several hours, Colonel Bennett going through his paperwork and Charley reading, before the colonel decided to try some small talk. "So, how did you become a courier out here, Miss Pedacrew?"**

 **Charley had calmed down since the meeting in Captain Boggs' office and smiled a little. "It's Mrs. Pettigrew, sir, but everyone calls me Charley. I discovered the volunteer service corps when my father was sent to England after the war started, so I joined and trained as a courier. Because of my name someone thought me to be a man and I was assigned here. When they found out their mistake I was given a choice and here I am."**

" **Interesting. You said your father had been sent to England when you joined the volunteer services. Was he army?"**

" **Yes, sir, and he still is. Colonel Jackson Williams. He's now stationed at Fort Belvoir, Virginia."**

 **Colonel Bennett chuckled, his smile making his eyes twinkle. "What a coincidence. I'm the one that took over for him when he went stateside. How's he doing?"**

 **Charley replied, "He's well, sir. Planning to retire after the war."**

 **The colonel asked, "You said your name is Pettigrew?" Charley nodded. "One of Sergeant Troy's men is a Private Pettigrew…"**

" **Yes, sir. He's my husband."**

 **Colonel Bennett was surprised. "How in the world did you two pull that off?"**

 **Charley grinned. "Loophole. I'm a volunteer, not regular army."**

 **The colonel nodded with a grin of his own. "I see. Very resourceful."**

" **Well, we did have a little help from my dad and Captain Boggs."**

 **Suddenly there was shooting coming from behind them and Troy yelled at the colonel's driver, "Get going! We'll hold 'em off!"**

 **As the two jeeps sped off, the driver, Corporal Russell, called out, "Keep your heads down back there!"**

 **One of the German halftracks managed to break away from the fight and headed for the staff car with machine guns blazing. Bullets ricocheted off the car as Colonel Bennett pushed Charley to the floor. Then they felt the car slow as it rolled to a stop.**

 **Charley sat up and looked over the seat at Corporal Russell slumped over the wheel. She quickly jumped out of the back as Hitch barreled past with Troy manning the 50 caliber. She flung open the driver's door and started pushing the corporal over. "Give me a hand, colonel!"**

 **Colonel Bennett reached over the seat and grabbed the corporal's arm. As soon as the corporal was over far enough, Charley got in behind the wheel and took off in a hail of gunfire.**

 **She didn't slow down until she saw the jeeps on either side of the car. Then Charley slowed to a stop. The colonel got out of the back to check on Corporal Russell as Troy hopped out of the back of the jeep, asking, "You all right, colonel?"**

 **Colonel Bennett nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, sergeant, but the corporal's been shot."**

 **Tully hurried to Charley as she started to open the door. The first thing he saw was blood on the sleeve of her blouse. "You've been hit." He looked at Hitch. "I need a med kit."**

 **Hitch quickly grabbed one and moved around to the driver's side as Moffitt said from where he was attending to the corporal on the other side, "How bad?"**

 **Tully tore open the hole and examined the wound in Charley's upper left arm. "A bullet grazed her. It's not too bad."**

 **As Tully and Hitch took care of Charley and Moffitt and Colonel Bennett tended to Corporal Russell, Troy kept watch and said, "We can't sit here too long. We're in the open."**

 **The corporal had taken a bullet to the head, but was clinging to life. He was moved into the backseat and made as comfortable as possible. Tully got Charley moved over into the passenger seat as she said, "I'm okay to drive."**

 **Tully said worriedly, "No you're not. You're hurt and in shock."**

 **Colonel Bennett agreed. "He's right, Charley. I'll do the driving from here."**

" **Thanks, colonel."**

 **Troy said, "All right, let's get out of here."**

 **#############################**

 **That evening, after a hot meal, Troy, Tully, Charley, and Colonel Bennett were sitting around a fire. The colonel looked over at Charley and said, "I don't remember the last time I was so wrong about someone. You** _ **do**_ **know what you're doing out here."**

 **Charley smiled tiredly as she pulled her blanket closer around her. "Thank you, colonel."**

 **Colonel Bennett looked at Tully, who was sitting with his arm around his wife. "You have a lot to be proud of in her, private."**

 **Tully replied, "Yes, sir, I sure do. Just don't like it when she gets hurt."**

 **Moffitt returned from checking on Corporal Russell and said, "I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. In fact, I'll be surprised if he lasts the night."**

 **Colonel Bennett nodded solemnly, "So young. He's a good man."**

 **Troy looked at his watch. "Tully, it's time you took over for Hitch on watch."**

" **Right, sarge." Tully kissed Charley on the forehead. "Get some rest."**

 **Tully walked out to where Hitch was. "Ready to get some sleep?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah. It's been a long day." Something was suddenly silhouetted in the moonlight at the top of the wadi they were camped in. "What the heck is that?"**

 **Tully squinted. "Hyena maybe?" All of a sudden it let out a deafening roar that made them both jump. "That's no hyena."**

 **The others hurried out to where the privates stood and Troy said, "What was that?"**

 **Hitch pointed. "A lion."**

 **Colonel Bennett said, "What's a lion doing out here?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I can't begin to guess."**

 **Then as quickly as it had arrived, it was gone.**

 **When morning came Moffitt delivered the bad news. "I'm afraid Corporal Russell is dead."**

 **As Hitch and Tully buried the corporal's body, the camp was being watched from the trees at the top of the wadi. The lion watched as the privates worked and the vehicles were made ready to leave.**

 **After the jeeps and staff car had driven out of sight, the big animal ambled down into the wadi and over to the mound of sand. He sniffed all around it and could smell the body beneath it. The lion sat down on his haunches and let out a roar. It was a different sound than he'd made that night. This wasn't as loud and sounded sort of sad.**

 **#############################**

 **They drove through the morning. Things were quiet with no enemy sightings. Then Tully noticed the staff car he was driving next to was making soft sputtering sounds.**

 **Tully signaled Colonel Bennett to stop and Moffitt asked, "What is it, Tully?"**

 **He pulled to a stop next to the car and said, "The car's engine isn't sounding right."**

 **As Tully was pushing the hood up, Troy and Hitch returned from scouting ahead. Troy asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Tully replied, "The engine started to sputter. Thought I'd take a look."**

" **There's a waterhole less than a mile ahead. Think it can make it that far? We'll have cover there."**

 **Tully dropped the hood. "Let's give it a try."**

 **The staff car stalled just as they got into the cover of the waterhole. Colonel Bennett got out and said, "Well, that was lucky. Didn't think we were going to make it there for a minute." He looked at Tully. "How could you tell there was a problem back there? I was driving it and I never heard a thing until we were almost here."**

 **Tully smiled. "We have to know our engines. If they don't sound right, we need to take care of it as soon as possible. Not good to be broke down out here."**

" **Yes, I can certainly understand that."**

 **Charley gathered the empty canteens from the car and the jeeps. "I'll be at the well."**

 **She turned the crank until the bucket of water appeared. Charley pulled it onto the rim of the stone well and began to fill the canteens. She noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. No more than two feet from her stood the lion. He started to sniff the air in her direction.**

 **Charley slowly took her hands out of the water and called quietly, "Hey, guys." They didn't hear her. She started to back up slowly, hoping to put the well between herself and the big cat. He matched her step for step.**

 **On watch, Hitch turned to look out at the well. "Holy cow! Look at that!"**

 **Everyone looked to see the huge cat apparently facing off with the small young woman.**

 **Moffitt called, "Charley, stop. Don't move." She froze. Tully grabbed a machine gun out of its holster and started to take aim. Moffitt pushed the gun down. "Wait. If you miss, he will more than likely attack."**

 **Charley noticed that the lion's attention moved to the bucket sitting on the well. She moved slowly and cautiously as she reached for the bucket's handle. The cat backed up a couple of steps, as if to give Charley room to maneuver the heavy bucket onto the ground. She removed the canteen from the water and slowly stepped back. Everyone watched as the lion went to the bucket and began to drink. When he'd drank his fill he looked at Charley and made a grunting sound, then turned and trotted off.**

 **Charley was shaking so hard as she watched the lion leave, she didn't notice the others were at her side until Tully wrapped his arms around her and said, "You okay?"**

 **Charley nodded against him. "I guess he was just thirsty.**

 **Moffitt said, "That's a Barbary lion. But it can't be."**

 **Troy frowned as he too watched the cat moving quickly out into the desert. "Why not?"**

" **Because they are supposedly extinct. The last wild Barbary lion was reportedly killed in Morocco in 1920."**

 **#############################**

 **After fixing the issue with the staff car, they set off again. Charley had just nodded off in the passenger seat when the shooting started. Another German patrol was heading towards them and Colonel Bennett floored the gas pedal as the two jeeps went to work again.**

 **Charley came awake with a jolt and looked around, only just realizing that she'd fallen asleep. She saw the jeeps heading out toward the shooting as the colonel concentrated on driving. Then she saw them. A second column of Germans were coming from the opposite direction. "Colonel Bennett! We're in trouble!"**

 **He spared a glance at the approaching Germans and cursed under his breath. "Get down, Charley!"**

 **She slid onto the floor and got her pistol out of her satchel. Machine gun fire started to ricochet off the staff car. Then the tank and mortar shells began to hit the sand all around them as the Germans gave chase. With Troy and his team distracted by the first column, which had obviously been a decoy, Colonel Bennett and Charley were pretty much sitting ducks.**

 **The Rat Patrol had run off the Germans and were headed back to catch up with staff car when they saw the second column attacking the colonel and Charley. They were racing towards them when a shell hit too close and flipped the car.**

 **Colonel Bennett staggered out of the wreckage and shook his head to clear it. Then he saw that the Germans had surrounded them. He glanced into the car and didn't see Charley anywhere.**

 **Then the two 50 calibers were heard as Germans started to fall where they stood. The rest of the men scrambled to get back into their vehicles as machine gunners returned fire from halftracks. The two jeeps sped past the overturned car.**

 **Colonel Bennett ducked for cover, then began to search for Charley. He found her trapped under the car and unconscious.**

 **One of the German soldiers that had been felled by a 50 caliber bullet regained consciousness enough to see the colonel with his back to him trying to help Charley. He struggled to his knees and raised his rifle…**

 **There was a massively loud roar and a shot went skyward. Colonel Bennett spun around to see the lion holding the soldier in his mouth by the throat. "Oh my God."**

 **The lion dropped the dead German and began to sniff around the other bodies. Finding another possible survivor, the lion broke his neck with one quick bite.**

 **The colonel could only watch and winced when he heard the German's neck break. Then he watched the lion circle around back to where he and Charley were and lower himself to the ground as he sniffed the air. He stayed that way, just watching over the two humans quietly, until the jeeps were heard returning. Then the lion stood up, made a quiet pfft pfft sound, and trotted away from the scene.**

 **Tully was out of the jeep almost before it was stopped. He rushed to the overturned staff car and immediately saw that Charley was trapped. He dropped to his knees as Colonel Bennett said with a shaky voice, "She's alive."**

 **Troy helped the colonel to his feet so Moffitt could kneel next to Tully. "Are you all right, sir?"**

 **Colonel Bennett nodded. "Bumps and bruises … nothing more."**

 **Troy took the colonel to one of the jeeps where he could sit down. Hitch was in the back keeping watch as the sergeant asked, "Where's that cat?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "I don't see him anywhere, sarge. It's like he just disappeared."**

" **Well, keep your eyes open. I don't want any more surprises."**

 **Using one of the jeeps and a length of rope, they were able to lift the staff car enough to pull Charley out.**

 **The car ended up with a broken axel. Moffitt drove one jeep with Tully holding his wife in the back. Colonel Bennett rode in the other with Troy and Hitch. They arrived at the El Hamma base just before midnight.**

 **#############################**

 **Twelve hours later Charley opened her eyes. She felt groggy and had a headache. Tully was sitting next to her and waited until she looked at him to say, "Hi."**

 **He was holding her hand and she gave it a slight squeeze. Charley asked quietly, "What happened?"**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Short version is the car was flipped by a shell and you were trapped underneath it for a bit. You've got some bruised up ribs and a concussion."**

" **Well, that explains the headache. Is the colonel all right?"**

" **He's fine. Just some bruises. He said he would deliver your package to General Clayton this morning at the meeting." Tully brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "You know that lion helped rescue you and Colonel Bennett." Charley looked at him confusedly. "The colonel said that cat killed a German that was apparently taking aim with a rifle, and then finished off another survivor. He said the lion just crouched down and watched the two of you until we got back. Then he trotted off and disappeared."**

 **Charley sighed, then grimaced at the pain in her side. "I don't understand how that lion could even keep up with us … let alone know the difference between the good guys and bad guys."**

 **Tully nodded. "Moffitt can't figure it out either. It's like he was looking out for us somehow."**

 **A nurse appeared to ask Charley how she was feeling. She owned up to the headache and sore ribs. After receiving a pain killer, Charley settled back to rest. She managed a slight smile. "You need to get out of here and take care of yourself."**

" **I will. As soon as I know you're sleeping."**

 **Charley reached up for a handful of Tully's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, which he went into easily. Then he watched as she drifted off to sleep. Tully sat there for another five minutes, just watching her face and holding her hand. Then he sighed tiredly, gently kissed Charley's knuckles, and left to get a shower and some sleep.**


End file.
